Heroes and Superheroes
by KnightOfTheWind15
Summary: What happens when heroes and superheroes meet? It's anyone's guess but they will need to work together to defeat a mysterious foe bent on destroying the Earth. Will the learn to cooperate, or fight between themselves and lose it all? Find out! Rated T for violence. Way too many characters in the story to name.
1. Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

**Heroes and Superheroes**

**Chapter One: When Worlds Collide**

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? I'm going to start all my chapters like that from now on! Anyways this an idea I've been cultivating for some time now, and since there weren't many like this I thought it needed to happen. This is a crossover between Young Justice and Percy Jackson, my favorite series in their respective genres. It kinda makes sense when you think about it, seeing as the Greek gods DO show up in the DC universe more than once, and Wonder Woman is an Amazon. Pairings won't be too prevalent unless I decide otherwise (which may happen as I could also be known as KnightOfTheWHIM15 :P ) but here they are JSYK**

**Percabeth ( DUH ), Nightwing X Zatanna, Supermartian (maybe), Jason X Piper, Hazel X Frank, maybe Leo X Reyna( that one is the least likely to happen), Spitfire( Ok, this note IS important, the story DOES happen after the events of Endgame, but Wally DOESN'T die. I'll explain as the story goes along. Also this happens after the Heroes Of Olympus series ends, or will end, and as such Gaia won't be an issue.) and POSSIBLY Kaldur X Reyna in a crossover romance.**

**Whew, that was long! The intros won't be this long for the following chapters I promise. NOW we get to the good stuff, but first the diclaimer! (yay)**

**I don't own DC, or Percy Jackson, cause if I did the laptop I'm using would be a LOT nicer.**

**NOW…ON WITH THE FIC!**

Nightwing was feeling, well, not very whelmed. Over the past two years since defeating the Reach, there had been many strange occurrences happening. First, time had seemed to stop in New York, New York for a substantially long period of time. Then, mythical creatures started showing up everywhere in great numbers. But most confusing of all, was a ship that had been detected on radar. It looked like an old Greek warship. It would've been no problem had it been at a reenactment or something like that, but this ship FLEW across the Atlantic, hovered around Greece and Rome for a few days, then proceeded to return back to the USA. Also disturbing was that whenever these monsters appeared, something, or someone, was destroying them. Wonder Woman said she might have an Idea as to the cause of these events, but was unforthcoming on whom or what was destroying the monsters.

These things had been troubling The Dark Knight and he tasked the team with finding out what was going on. So far he only had one lead. It was a person, someone who seemed central to all these events. Whenever something happened this person could usually be seen.

His name was Perseus "Percy" Jackson.

Nightwing had tracked Jackson to New York and had managed to find his home. Now he, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian were on their way there to find him. They were wearing street clothes and were riding the busses so as not to attract attention. They eventually found their way up to the Jackson's apartment on a sunny June day.

Dick, and M'gaan walked up to the door while the others waited in hiding, just in case this Jackson character took their arrival the wrong way.

Dick knocked at the door and waited. Soon a tall woman, almost six foot, with brown hair and blue eyes came to the door.

"Is this the Jackson residence?" Dick asked politely.

"Yes, but it's the Blofis residence now." She replied smiling, "Can I help you young people?"

"Yes, we were hoping to see your son, Percy." M'gaan said sweetly.

"Well, I'm afraid you just missed him, he just left for camp." Mrs. Blofis replied. "Are you friends of his from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well, yes! Yes we are! Were hoping to go with him, because its our first time going to the camp."

"You mean without an escort?"

"Exactly! He said he would show us the way, but in his defense we are several hours late." M'gaan said trying to look ashamed.

"Well, don't you worry, I have directions to the Camp just in case I needto get there. I'll go get them."

She disappeared briefly into the house and came back with directions and sent them off with a blue chocolate chip cookie.

They all regrouped at a nearby McDonalds to discuss their next move.

"So what was the result of your visit to the Jackson household?"

"We found that Jackson has moved to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. We also got directions to the camp so we should be able to find Jackson in a few hours." Nightwing reported.

"Never mind that," Wally shouted, "where did you get that cookie?

"You want mine?" Dick said handing it to Wally. But, at the last second, Dick pulled it back and stuffed it

down. They all burst out laughing at Wally's expression.

"OH, I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU GREYSON!" Kid Flash yelled at the former Robin.

"Alright enough fooling around," Aqualad said, despite still having the urge to laugh. "We need to get moving." They all got up at this except for Wally.

"But, we haven't eaten yet!" the speedster pleaded.

"Come on Kid Mouth, let's get a move on." Artemis sighed yanking West from his seat.

As they walked out, Superboy thought he saw someone, but when he turned around, all he saw was a shadow. He shrugged it off and kept walking towards then taxi Kaldur had caught.

As they got in the taxi and sped away, a figure appeared and frowned at what he had heard. He had eaves dropped, by accident, on the whole conversation.

'Gotta tell Percy about this.' He thought. He then disappeared. Into the shadows.

**Weeeell, how was it? This is my first crossover Fic and I am looking for some ffedback. Tell me what you think about it in a review or PM. And if you DID like it, please, please, please tell your friends! I don't have a whole lot of viewers or reviewers, and I would love more. Also if you liked this, check out my Pokemon fic, The Battle For Unova! Until next time…**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Demigod Council

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Wow, I got a heck of a lot of followers and favorites in the first two days! Its frikin beast! I really hope this keeps up! Anyways here's the next chapter of my Percy Jackson and Young Justice fanfic. This chapter will be mostly from the demigods point of view. So let's go! But first the disclaimer! (yay)**

**I do not own DC or the Percy Jackson series. If I did, Young Justice would be going on till Jesus comes, and we would already have the next Heroes of Olympus.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

Nico shadow traveled to the camp and went looking for Percy. It didn't take long, he wasn't hard to find. He was down at the lake, where he always was when he had nothing to do, and there were quite a few others there. Annabeth was there, she and Percy were never far apart if they could help it, as well as Grover, Jason ,Piper ,Leo ,Hazel ,Frank , and Thalia (the hunters were visiting camp). He ran up to meet Percy who was already walking towards him, smiling as always.  
"Well! It took you long enough to get out here!" He said laughing.

"There's no time!" Nico exclaimed. "We need to have a meeting in the Big House as soon as possible!"

"What's up Nico?" Percy asked his smile being replaced by a confused and concerned look.

"I'll explain when we are all together." I replied while running to find Chiron.

In about ten minutes we were all there sitting around the two ping-pong tables( we had added another table to accommodate the representatives from New Rome II after it was rebuilt on camp property because of its destruction during the conflict with Gaia). Those there were; Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse and Frank ( co councilors of Ares/Mars), Leo, Reyna, Thalia, and Chiron. Most of the others hadn't arrived yet, so we were a little short on members. After everyone was ready I told them what I had heard.

"So…some teenagers are stalking me?" Percy stated, "That's your breaking news?"

"No, it's not just that." I said slowly. "They talked about it like it was a mission, like someone had ordered them to do it, or hired them."

"So basically someone is after Percy and the sent a bunch people our age to do their dirty work?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Yea, pretty much."

Silence. No one quite knew how to respond, but they were all thinking the same thing, who was out to get Percy?

"So you said my mom gave them directions to camp right?" Pecry questioned thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I replied

"Well then I say we act like we know nothing about his and try to find out more about these people. You know, see what we're up against."

"Maybe I could use my charmspeak to find out some stuff about them." Piper offered.

"And me and Travis can pick their pockets to find out who these guys really are." Conner said grinning.

"Well then, it appears we have a plan." Chiron said. "However, I believe it would be wise to try o think of some possible people who would want Percy dead or captured."

Annabeth seemed to go a little pale at the mention of Percy being killed, but no one noticed as all eyes turned to Percy.

"I-I don't really think anyone hates me enough to want me dead. No one human anyway."

"Well then, until they get here, we should all prepare to find out as much as we can about these people as soon as possible." Jason stated.

Everyone agreed to this and the meeting was adjourned. Afterwards Percy walked over to Nico to discuss something.

"Nico, had you ever seen any of these people before, like ever?" the son of the sea god asked.

"Well… one did look a little bit like Superboy, but other than that not really."

"Ok, well thanks forletting us know about this."  
Just then, a horn sounded, signaling te arrival of new campers. Six blasts for six people.

**Well? How was it? And what did you think of the idea of the Romans and the Greeks living together? I am really glad you guys liked the first chapter! One last thing before I go, a competition! YAY! If someone can name all of the main Percy Jackson characters, eg the seven chosen, as well as the entire Young Justice team as of Endgame, I will write a chapter at some point dedicated to the pair of there choice! You can chose any of the pairings I mentioned at the start. Only the first three to answer will get a chapter in honor of their chosen pair. PM me your answer or leave a review. So until next time…..**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival at Camp Half-Blood

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Man, this fic is getting a heck of a lot more reviews than any of my other fics. Seriously, I had like five total reviews for two stories, then like NINE reviews for one story, in like five days! Well I guess that means I'm doing SOMETHING right. ****J ****But seriously, a big thanks to all who have followed, viewed and reviewed! You guys are awesome, have a cookie! (::) YAY COOKIE! But back to the point, the name-all-the-demigod-seven-and-the-Young-Justice-I nvasion-Team-sweepstakes is still open! There are still two spots left so hurry! The prize a chapter dedicated to the shipping of your choice! Enough of my blathering, you want the fic. But first everyone's favorite, that's right the disclaimer. (yay)**

**I do not own DC or the Percy Jackson series. If I did, the season finale for Young Justice Invasion would have been like three episodes long.**

**Now…..ON WITH THE FIC!**

Kaldur had decided the team should walk the last mile so they could discuss plans.

"The camp will likely have a magic barrier so you will all need to wear these rings while inside." Dick said as he handed out the rings. "Zatanna said they would act as a sort of magic cloaking device so we could just slip right through the barrier."

"And so we see just how much of a history you two had eh?" Wally said smirking as he put his ring on.

"Shut up Wally! This mission isn't a secret!" Dick yelled despite blushing at his comment. He blushed even more when he heard the team all laughing at his outburst.

"Alright, enough!" Kaldur ordered. "We are within a few hundred meters of the camp. You all know your assignments and what to do if you are caught?" They all nodded but Megan looked nervous. Superboy noticed this and turned to talk to her.

"Hey, no need to be nervous, they won't find us out." Conner reassured her.

"It's not that…" She whispered, "It's what I have to do if they find us out. I don't want to erase people's memories, not after what happened between us." She finished biting her lip.

"M'ggan listen to me, what's past is past! You've made amends for that, you don't have to worry about it anymore." Superboy said while pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Conner, I feel a lot better now." She said, then noticed the rest had kept going to give them some privacy. "We should hurry to catch up!" M'ggan giggled as she ran after them.

"Right behind you beautiful." Conner said while starting to run. (sorry for the fluff there, I like supermartian. KnightOfTheWHIM15 remember. =) )

They soon caught up with the team as they came to the hill. They all took a second to take in what they saw. In front of them was a huge camp with twenty or thirty cabins, and several more under construction. Cabins being constructed weren't strange at all; it was who was building them. There were creatures that had the upper body of a man and the lower body of a goat, giant creatures who appeared to only have one eye, and there were some humans working as well.

In addition to the cabins, there was a large house with a volleyball court not far away. There also appeared to be a large strawberry filed, and behind they saw stables, what looked like an armory, and an arena. They could also see a large wooded area and a lake. Behind the lake, there was an amphitheater and what looked like a combination of a climbing wall and a volcano. As they walked over the crest of the hill the others heard M'ggan take in her breath sharply. Not a stones throw away was a large pine tree with a golden fleece draped over the branches. What scared M'ggan was that there was a dragon lying asleep under the tree.

"Is t-that a dr-dr-dragon?" the Martian stuttered.

"Yup, but don't worry, he only attacks monsters. "laughed a voice.

The young superheroes turned to see the source of the voice. They saw a tall guy who looked about 18 and had black hair and blue eyes. The smell of the sea flowed off him as he smiled at them.

"Hi there, my name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, come on, let's get you all formally introduced to the camp." Percy said motioning them for them to follow. They all started following after Kaldur did.

"So, what are you guys' names?" the young demigod asked.

"Name's Wally West." the speedster announced.

"I'm Dick Grayson." Nightwing replied.

"My name is Conner Kent."Superboy said.

"I'm Megan Morse." the Martian replied.

"Call me Artemis." the archer said.

"And I'm Cal Durant." Aqualad offered his created identity.

"Wait a second." Percy stopped and turned around pointing a Aqualad. The whole team tensed at this.

"Are you related to Kevin Durant, the basketball player on the Oklahoma City Thunder?" The son of the sea god questioned.

"Actually, yes!" Kaldur replied. "He's my uncle once removed."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Percy said. "Anyways, you got here just in time for dinner!"

"GREAT! DINNER!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Have you ever met my friend Grover?" Percy asked.

"Don't think so." Wally said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you two would be good friends." the half blood decided with a chuckle.

They all went to the mess hall and Percy told them to wait at the entrance while he went to find someone. He returned with a centaur who Percy introduced as Chiron their senior counselor. Chiron suggested that the new guys be showed the ropes by Percy and sit at the Hermes table until they were claimed. After Percy led them to the fire after getting their food and explained the sacrificing ritual, he led them to the Hermes table. On the way Percy was joined by a girl who was a little shorter than him with long blonde hair.

"Hey Percy, who are these guys?" The blonde demigod said.

"Oh hi Annabeth, this is Wally West, Dick Grayson, Megan Morse, Artemis, Conner Kent, and Cal Durant."

"Hey there." Wally said leaning against a pillar winking at Annabeth, earning him a death glare from Percy and a punch in the shoulder from Artemis.

"You must be his girlfriend?" Annabeth asked smirking.

"Not for much longer if he doesn't stop flirting with every pretty girl he sees." Artemis said glaring at Wally who just shrugged."

"Well, let's go eat shall we?" Percy said grinning.

**Well? How was it? I wanted to do a vaguely good job of describing the camp, so tell me what you think of it. The team-naming sweepstakes is still open with two spots left. KayHawkGirl got the first slot, and per her choice, either the next chapter or the following one will be dedicated to spitfire! As a side note, I have never done any of these Young Justice shippings, so don't kill me if you don't think its perfect. New chapter, spitfire or not, will be up in a day or so. If I'm in a good mood, I might even put up a new chapter today! So until next time…**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	4. Chapter 4:Spitfire

**Chapter 4: Spitfire**

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Well here it is! At the request of KayHawkGirl, here is your spitfire chapter! And this chapter there may be some hints as to how Wally is still alive. On another note, Lolita Girl55 has taken the second spot in the sweepstakes! ROUND OF APPLAUSE GUYS!(and girls ****J ****) So that means there is one spot remaining! Hurry! I'm not gonna wait much longer, and as such, I will only wait two days after my next chapter ( not this but the next one ) for a final entry. But enough of my blathering, you want your spitfire. Well here we go! But first, everyone's favorite, the disclaimer. (yay)**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or DC. If I did, I would immediately fire whoever decided to kill Wally on behalf of my spitfire fans. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Now…..ON WITH THE FIC!**

After dinner, they all followed Percy and Annabeth out to the camp fire. After they sat down, Chiron arrived and introduced the new kids.

"Attention, everyone, we have new arrivals!" The centaur announced. All the campers looked up at Chiron and the new arrivals.

"This is Wally West, Dick Grayson, Megan Morse, Conner Kent, Artemis( this earned some raised eyebrows from the Apollo campers ), and Cal Durant."

"Hey, are you a relative of KD?" One of the campers asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. He's my uncle once removed." Kaldur said smiling at te camper,

"That's so awesome! I'm a big Thunder fan! And Kevin Durant is so boss! Especially after beating Lebron and the Heat in the 2013 Finals! (Yes people that's my pick for the NBA finals. If you haven't already guessed I'm a Thunder fan and that's why I made Kaldur's name Cal Durant. And don't worry, I'm getting to the spitfire so bare with me.) Do you think you could get me an autograph?" the camper asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do." Aqualad smiled at the Thunder fan.

"Thanks! You need anything while you're getting set here, you let me know!"

"I appreciate it." Kaldur said making mental note of it.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, let's continue with our usual campfire activities!" Chiron announced happily.

There was a cheer from the campers as they began to sing corny campfire songs and roasting marshmallows. When the team sat down Wally made a point of sitting down next to Artemis. He started to roast a marshmallow as Artemis started a conversation.

"Question, is Cal really related to Kevin Durant?" Artemis asked, careful to use Kaldur's codename and not his real one.

"Oh yeah," Wally smiled at her, "once when we were on vacation, we went to a Thunder game and met Kevin Durant."

"Wow that's cool."Artemis

"Marshmallow?" The speedster offered.

"Wow, you givin up food? You must be sick." the archer teased taking the sugary cylinder.

"Yeah I'm sick all right." he said getting closer to her. "Lovesick." As he said this he put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

Not long after this, and as the campers slowly started to disperse, Percy and Annabeth offered to show the group the lake in the middle of camp. They got to the lake and sat down at the shore.

"Beautiful night huh?" Percy asked.

"Sure is Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said leaning on the son of the sea god.

"I think it would be best if we retire to our cabins for the night." Cal suggested.

"Good idea, tomorrow's capture the flag." Percy said rubbing his hands together.

"We'll be right behind you." Artemis said speaking for Wally as well.

"Ok but not TOO long ok?" Nightwing said giving Wally knowing glance.

"Ok Dick."

They then started walking back to the cabins when Percy asked, "They won't be joining you guys for a while will they?"

"Of course not!" Nightwing laughed.

Back on the beach, Artemis and Wally were still staring at the stars.

"You know I was just kidding around earlier, right?" Wally asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know, were you?" She said playfully

"Of course I was!"

"How do I know for sure?"

"This is how." Kissing her passionately as he said this.

As they broke apart she said, "Remind me when we get back to the Watchtower to thank Jack again for saving you."

"I will."

"You know we owe that Green Lantern a whole lot."

"Yep we sure do.

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying their private moment. However, in this world, there is no such thing as a private moment. Because in the bushes was a boy in an aviator jacket who had recently been assigned the task of spying on these new "demi-gods". First the mention of going to the Justice League's Watchtower, then saying they knew a Green Lantern. It all only had one possible answer. These new arrivals weren't heroes. They were Superheroes.

With this knowledge, he disappeared into the night.

**SOOOO, how was it? This is my first Spitfire chapter so tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it KayHawkGirl! Also for those who don't like romance, fear not! I will be done with this lovey dovey stuff soon. I'll even give you a sneak peak. The chapter after this next one will feature a game of capture the flag, Romans VS Greeks! Lemme know what you guys thought through reviews or PMs. New chapter for The Battle For Unova coming soon! Until next time…**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Discovery and a Plan

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Well this is a Jason X Piper chapter that happens just after the events of my previous chapter. This is on behalf of Lolita Girl55 so I hope you like it! Also, the last spot in my sweepstakes is still open! So hurry up and enter! Now lets get started, but first, everyones favorite, the disclaimer. (yay)**

**I do not own DC or Percy Jackson. If I did…..I'm running out of idea's…..**

**Now…ON WITH THE FIC!**

Not more than about an hour after this, Jason, Percy, Piper, Nico, Annabeth, Reyna, Leo, Travis, and Chiron met at the Big House to discuss what Nico had uncovered.

"They said when they wen't home, they would be going to the Watchtower!" Nico announced, "And they also said they knew the Green Lantern!"

"So….I guess this means that these people are superheroes." Percy deduced.

"Nice deduction there Sherlock." Annabeth teased.

"So now that we know that they are superheroes, all that remains is to find out which heroes they are." Reyna added.

"Well, it's a pretty logical guess that Artemis is, well Artemis. Also there is a good chance that Conner is Superboy." Jason thought out loud.

"And I'd say that Wally is Kid Flash and Cal is Aqualad, I thought I sensed some water coming from him." Percy added.

"Megan is likely Miss Martian, and that would mean that Dick is Nightwing." Piper finished.

"Well this explains who they are, but not why they are here." Chiron said.

"True. The real question is, why are they here? And why are they after Percy." Annabeth stated.

"Maybe the noticed the BIG FLYING GREEK WARSHIP?" Jason asked sarcasticly.

"You didn't like cloak that or anything?" Annabeth questioned Leo.

"It was hard enough getting that thing armed and ready to fly, so I didn't have time for details." Leo shrugged. "Besides, no normal radar could have detected us."

"Well, newsflash! The Batman's radar isn't normal." Percy exclaimed. Leo just shrugged again.

"Next time YOU make the ship then."

"Alright that's enough." Chiron ordered. "We need to focus on dealing with these people."

"Well, if we try to detain them, we'll have the whole Justice League after us." Annabeth said.

"We can take em!" Travis exclaimed.

"Are you nuts!?" Jason asked incredulously.

"No really, think about it!" Travis said. "Percy had to go back into the Styx when he escaped the Underworld (Percy shuddered at this), so he's like untouchable. I picked Grayson's pocket earlier and found some Kryptonite, so we got Superman taken care of. Aquaman stands no chance vs Percy, and Annabeth could try to outsmart the Bat. Plus, we could probly get Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl on our side. Some fire arrows could take care of the Martian Manhunter, and me and Conner could use some traps to trip up the Flash. The Hunters could deal with Green and Red Arrows, and the others are we could just deal with."

"What about the Green Lantern." Jason said.

Silence.

"Well….There's only one of him, the others are offworld….."

"He may be more than enough." Annabeth murmured.

"Since there is a chance we could fight of the League, especially with Travis's Kryptonite, we should try to make them use their powers in the game of capture the flag tomorrow." Annabeth suggested.

"Got a plan Wise Girl?" Percy asked smiling.

"Of course." She smiled.

…

After the plan was discussed, everyone dispersed for the night, and Jason decided to walk Piper to her cabin. As they were walking they started talking.

"You think Annabeth's plan will work?" Piper asked

"I've never known her plans to fail." Jason reassured.

"I hope so."

"I kinda feel bad about doing this though." Jason sighed.

"Why? They lied to us about who they were, and who knows what they're planning."

"I know, it's just that they are so like us."

"You mean because they were different from birth and had a difficult life?"

"Yeah, I mean are we really that different from them?"

"I donno…."

"Well, looks like we are almost at your cabin." Jason said sounding a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked sensing the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, it's just that the walk from the Big House to your cabin seemed way to short."

"Really? Well how about you kiss me goodnight and we meet at the lake tomorrow morning?" Piper suggested getting closer to him.

Let's just say Piper didn't need to use charmspeak on Jason. And you better believe Piper's cabin mates were looking through their cabin windows and cashing in their bets.

…

"Everything is going as planned sir." a camper whose face was hidden by the darkness said.

"Very good, soon the Justice League and the demi-gods will be brought to their knees."

**DUN DUN DUN! SUSPENESE! Who is this new enemy? And who is the traitor n their midst? What is Annabeth's plan to expose the superheroes? And will it work? Find out next time in, Heroes and Superheroes! Until then…**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	6. My Condolences

Hello. To those of you out there which were hoping for a new chapter for my story, this is not one. This is a heartfelt offering of compassion and prayers to the victims, and families of said victims, of the cold blooded, heartless attack on the runners and spectators in the Boston Marathon. I am a proud American, and as such these events pain me deeply. Especially those killed in the attack and their families. To think that an eight-year-old boy, who had not even had a chance to live his life yet, could be snatched from this world by a heartless terrorist, devastates me to no end. If any of my readers are relatives of the victims of this tragedy, then you have my thoughts and my heartfelt prayers. And if by any small chance that a victim is reading this then, I am truly sorry and I will pray for you with all my heart and soul. And if in any way I could make your day better with writing, then you simply have to ask and it will be done. I deeply hope that those responsible for this assault are caught, and punished for their crime. And how I believe they should be punished is summed up in this Bible verse from Matthew 10, " Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed."

I conclusion, I would like to offer my wholehearted condolences to the victims and their families and know that I am praying for you. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7:Dynamite

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? I'm back! Sorry its been a while, school is death right now. Anyways this chapter will center on a game of capture the flag, GREEK/ROMAN STYLE! Its basically Romans VS Greeks. Remember though, the team can't use their powers TOO much or they'll get noticed. Lets see how they do IN BATTLE! But first, the disclamer. (yay…BE HAPPY!)**

**I do not own DC or Percy Jackson. If I did, then I would be rich. Which I'm not. :P**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

When the team woke up the next morning, some of the other campers told them to get a quick breakfast and get moving to the armory to suit up for the day's game. They found their way to the mess hall and ate quickly. After that they followed some of the campers out o the armory to get suited up. Artemis had no trouble picking out her weapons, archery was second nature to her. Aqualad and Nightwing were accomplished swordsmen so there would be no problems there. The rest had a harder time as they weren't used to this form of combat. But they got suited eventually. Before they left, Kaldur gave them a brief pep talk on the battle.

"We will be in combat today as a form of recreation and training, and as such, this time is very delicate." Kaldur informed.

"Aqualad is right," Dick interjected, "we need to remember not to use our powers in the battle so as to not draw unnecessary suspicion."

"Easy for you to say." Conner mumbled.

"I suggest we pair up so we can make sure we don't use our powers."

"Me and Artemis are a pair." Wally said quickly.

"Conner and I can go together." M'ggan added clutching Superboy's hand.

"Very well, let's get going." Kaldur said satisfied.

"We really sould of brought more girls with us." Nightwing mumbled earning a grin from Aqualad.

They got out to the forest in time for Chiron to explain the rules.

"This week, capture the flag is Greek style so we will split into offense and defense and the Romans will do the same. The boundary line is the line between New Rome II and Camp Hal-Blood." Then he smiled at the team. "Our new campers will be under the command of the team captian, Percy, until they have had more training. Good luck to all." And with that he rode away to chat with Lupa.

"Alright," Percy began, "The hunters, Appolo and Hephaestus cabins will be defense under me, and the rest are offense under Annabeth's command. My squad, follow me to Zeus's Fist!"

The team followed Percy to a formation of rocks which they were told looked like a fist if you looked at it from the right angle. Wally said that they looked more like animal droppings which earned him a rumble of thunder and a glare from Percy. They reach the rock formation and Percy gave the rest of the group their assignments. Then he turned to the newcomers.

"Because it's your first battle, you'll just guard directly around the flag. Call me if you need help." Percy ordered while walking to a hidden position.

"Alright guys you heard him, lets guard the flag!" Wally exclaimed.

They formed a defensive perimeter around the flag when they heard the start horn. Almost immediately, the silence of the forest was shattered by the sound of battle cries and clashing metal. One of the Romans broke through an ran towards the flag, but he was stopped in his tracks by and arrow. M'ggan gasped at this, but someone told her that he wasn't dead but just "out".

Suddenly, a lot more, about twenty in all ,broke through, and charged the flag. The ones who weren't caught by traps or hit with arrows were defeated by Nightwing and Aqualad. Soon after a messenger from Annabeth ran towards Percy.

"Hey Percy! We've defeated most of their army and the one who are still fighting are retreating to their flag, Annabeth suggested we all leave defense to mount a large offensive onslaught." the messanger announced.

"Ok, everyone but the newcomers, head to the front lines." Percy commanded. He then turned to the superheroes in disguise. "You guys stay here and guard in case they try something, OK?"

"We'll stop anything they send at us!" Superboy vowed.

"Good!" Percy called as he ran to catch up with his forces.

Not long after Percy ran out of sight, a group of about twenty Romans stealthily emerged from the bushes. Their leader was Jason and he ordered his men to surround the team as the superheroes form a defensive perimeter around the flag.

"ATTACK!" Jason yelled.

The ones who attacked Dick, Kaldur and Artemis were quickly defeated, and Wally and Conner held their own as well. M'ggan however had no idea what she was doing and it didn't help that about five of them ganged up on her. She couldn't defend their strikes for long. Several hit had she cried out as she fell the ground.

"M'GGAN! NO!" Superboy cried as he ran to his girlfriend's aid and lost all self-control. Two of the three ran at him, but he sent them flying with an ultra powerful punch that broke their armor. The last Roman attacked him, only to have his sword shatter against Superboy's impenetrable skin. He swatted away the last camper but not before he had torn a gash in his armor big enough to see the S. It was enough for Jason who blasted Superboy with a lighting bolt. The boy of steal flew backwards and into the largest rock there.

"CONNER!" Megan cried as she limped over to him.

Jason felt a twinge of guilt as he walked over to Superboy. "All right I want some answ….OH GODS!" his exclamation was due to the fact that the rock had cracked and now toppled on top of them! Superboy held Miss Martian as he braced for the impact that would instantly kill Jason.

Nothing. No Pain.

"I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYIN EH OH! GOTTA LET GO! I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE SAYIN EH OH BABY LETS GO!"

Superboy looked up to see a green pillar holding up the rock as well as a pair of green speakers.

"Man, I love that song!" a voice behind Conner laughed. There, hovering sevarl feet above the ground, was a guy, maybe seventeen, with a Green Lantern uniform and a Power Ring to match.

"Sheesh, how many times do I gotta save you guys?" The Green Lantern groaned while firing a blast from his ring that destroyed the bolder.

"Now," The Lantern asked cracking his knuckles, "which one of you punks was tryin to hurt my best bud? Please no one answer, that way I get to beat you all up!"

**Pretty good, huh, HUH? Again sorry it's been awhile but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I put a lot of thought into that chapter so I hope you guys liked it. Well, now the superheroes are revealed, and it looks like Jason is about to get his ass kicked by GL. Find out what happens, NEXT TIME! Until then…**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Now I know you guys probably want to string me up for taking so long, but my school work has been freaking death lately. Its torture yo! Any ways here's the next chapter! But first, the disclaimer. (yay…BE HAPPY).**

**I own neither YJ or PJ…..wow that's creepy…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Green Lantern grinned down at the Romans. Several of the legionnaires simply ran for the hill upon seeing him.

"Oh no you don't!" The Lantern said while creating a giant green lasso. He threw the lasso and caught all the would-be escapees, and proceeded to send them flying into one of the more stable rocks.

"Romans ATTACK!" Jason ordered trying not to show the fear in his voice.

At this, about twenty more Romans ran from the bushes and formed up. They charged, only to be scattered by a giant green rock fired from a green catapult.

Jason stared up at the laughing superhero and called, "If you're such a powerful warrior, then come down and fight man to man!"

GL grinned at Jason and flew down. A two green swords appeared in his hand, and green armor appeared on his body.

Jason charged him and engaged him in one on one. He began by slashing down hard, but Green Lantern parried the attack with one sword, and cut him across the chest with the other. Jason reeled from this attack, and was barely able to parry GL's next swing. Jason called for thunder, and since Green Lantern wasn't expecting this, the bolt hit him hard. It was the Lantern's turn to reel, and as he did the crowd of Greeks and Romans who had gathered cheered. But he recovered quickly and resumed attacking with avengeance; this was because while he was reeling he saw his teammates. Superboy was wilting under the power of a shard of Kryptonite, Nightwing had been beaten unconcius and had several stab wounds on his body(although he noticed quite a few Greeks and Romans injured behind him), Aqualad looked extremely dehydrated and was too weak to stand, Kid Flash's legs and feet were tied up, Artemis's bow was shattered and she was tied up, and Miss Martian was tied up with a lit torch nearby.

'Looks like it's just me.' Green Lantern thought. 'Better not screw up.'

Green Lantern was done messing around, and so he fired a powerful green blast at Jason who went flying.

"JASON!" A female voice cried and then he saw its owner run over to the unconscious Jason. He felt a slight pang of guilt at hearing this, but then he remembered his tied up friends. He turned to where they were, only to find about a two hundred soldiers facing him. One of them walked forward with Miss Martian in front of him. He held a torch close to her and looked she looked very weak. It was clearly paining whoever this was to do this but he slowly moved the torch closer to her an spoke.

"Surrender or I'll light her on fire."

Green Lantern looked him once in the eyes and replied. "No, you won't, you're no villain, and you don't have the guts."

"You want to try me?" Percy shot back.

"Do it, and you're dead." Green Lantern said forming a green rocket launcher and pointing it at Percy.

"How about this, you leave with yours and I'll leave with mine." Percy offered.

GL thought for a moment then replied, "I could take you all down, but I'll accept your terms, just so no-one gets hurt unnecessarily."

The demigods all withdrew at Percy's command, and Green Lantern picked up the team in a green sphere. He looked back at Percy and said, "This isn't over, we'll be back. And next time, you won't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that." Percy yelled back.

Green Lantern then flew away at a very high speed.

After he was out of sight, the Greeks and Roman's tended to their wounded, and the leaders who were unharmed met to discuss what to do next. Everyone but Jason and Piper was there, and Leo also had sustained a few minor wounds from attacking Miss Martian, and he had a splitting headache. Those who could meet sat around the ping-pong tables and discussed what to do next.

"We know they will be coming for us, so we just need a plan to repel them." Chiron began

"Isn't there some way we can come to terms with them?" Annabeth asked.

"We attacked and defeated their team, and I almost killed Miss Martian, at the very least, those six will be coming back. If we're lucky, the rest of the JLA won't." Percy said

"Well, we did defeat them, excepting Green Lantern, so we could stand a chance!" Travis reminded everyone.

"Wait just a second guys, what are we even THINKING!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This is the JUSTICE LEAGUE! They're the GOOD GUYS! If we attack them that makes us the BAD GUYS!"

"I-I never thought about that….." Percy whispered.

"But, they attacked US!" Clarisse argued.

"We provoked Superboy by ganging up on Miss Martian." Percy replied, "And Green Lantern was just defending his friends. Any of us would have done the same."

They all murmured in agreement except for Conner and Travis. "Well either way, we need to get ready for them to attack again."

"As much as I dislike the idea of fighting the Justice League, Conner is right." Chiron sighed, "We must prepare for a counter attack."

"Ok, I'll prepare a defensive strategy and present it at tomorrow's council." Annabeth agreed with some reluctance.

And with that the meeting was adjourned.

Meanwhile, Green Lantern and the team had just arrived at the watchtower. They were greeted by Zatanna.

"Welcome back! How did it…*gasp* what HAPPENED?" Zatanna asked realizing the team's poor condition.

"I'll explain later, but first why don't you help them out?" Green Lantern replied. wounds

"Oh, right, right." She concentrated and chanted loudly, "Leah lla rieht sdnuow!"

In a few seconds their injuries were healed, and Nightwing came to. Superboy made sure M'ggan was ok, and Wally did the same with Artemis. Zatanna also walked over and made sure Dick was alright.

"You okay Dick?" the magician asked.

"I'm a-ok Zee, thanks to you." Nightwing replied.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Green Lantern complained,

"And you too."

"Yeah, thanks for the save Jack." Superboy said putting his hand on GL's shoulder.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Jack replied grinning.

They all then agreed to have a conference with the League on what had happened. In about twenty minutes, the team, as well as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Captain Atom, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow (who had rebuilt his life since the attepted take-over by the Reach)and Martian Manhunter were there.

"So, there is a large group of demigods who live in a camp outside New York?" Batman asked after hearing the full report. "Did you know about this?" he turned and questioned Wonder Woman.

All eyes turned to her at this.

Wonder Woman sighed and replied, "Yes I did."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Superman asked.

"I swore to Zeus that I wouldn't tell anyone about the camp."

"So what's our next move?" Nightwing asked looking away from Wonder Woman.

"We should make them pay for trying to capture us!" Superboy replied. "Besides, they could be a threat to us should they chose. I know they have Kryptonite." Superman raised his eyebrow at this.

"How did they get Kryptonite?" Superman asked.

"No idea whatsoever." Superboy replied.

Batman glared at Nightwing from behind his cowl before continuing. "Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl will go and try to find out the intentions of these, 'half-bloods'. We will decided what to do depending on what happens."

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Superman announced.

"Wait a moment!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "I did not agree to that!"

"Since your failure to inform us of the existence of this camp and its powerful attendees, and because this almost resulted in the capture and or death of Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad, you are in no position to complain." The Dark Knight replied darkly.

"I know Percy Jackson, he would have never condoned the execution of friends of mine."

"Perhaps." Batman replied.

Silence.

"*sigh* Very well. Green Lantern, will you fill Wonder Girl on the events of this meeting, and tell her we will leave in thirty minutes?"

"Wait, you're leaving like NOW?" Green Latern asked.

"Yes."

"But, we were going to go to lunch today!"

Batman leered at Jack.

"Ugh, FINE!" GL mumbled as he got up and left. "You owe me one Wonder Woman."

"Alright, NOW the meeting is adjourned." Superman announced.

"Nightwing, a word." Batman requested.

"Of course Batman." Nightwing replied walking over to the Man of Steel.

Everyone else left except Nightwing and the Dark Knight.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Batman asked angrily.

"W-what?" Nightwing replied.

"You allowed those demigods to STEAL that shard of Kryptonite I gave you!"

"Oh….. I was too focused on not being discovered to pay attention…." Dick replied ashamed.

"Now our potential enemies have a weapon with which they can badly injure or even KILL Superman! And from what you told me, these half-bloods aren't fools. They will find a way to use the Kryptonite if they need to."

"Wonder Woman may be able to figure out a way to settle this peacefully." Nightwing said.

"I hope so, for your sake, and Superman's."

And with that, Batman was gone.

_Elsewhere_ _on the Watchtower…_

Wonder Girl was in her room getting ready for her date with Green Lantern. Jack had just a few days ago mustered up the courage to ask her out, and this was their first date. She usually would be getting ready at home, but she just returned from a minor mission to guard some dignitary from Latvia. She didn't have time to go home, but luckily, she was prepared for such occurrences. She had several of her favorite outfits there, and a little make up. Jack had mentioned before that he didn't like girls who wore too much make-up, so she didn't put much on. She had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cassie asked.

"It's me, Jack." Jack's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come right in Jack! I just finished getting ready."

Jack walked in and began, "There's been a little change of…..wow Cassie! You look GREAT!"

She really did. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a green lantern on the front, a little denim jacket, and jeans to match. (I suck at describing clothes so….sorry….)

"Aww, thanks Jack!" She replied blushing, "You know, you really SHOULD change out of that." She giggled seeing he still had his uniform on.

"Yea…look about that….."

"Are you, calling off our date?"

"NO NO!" Jack exclaimed taking a step forward and holding her hands. "Batman is. He has an assignment for you and Wonder Woman. You leave in thirty minutes."

"Oh….I can't believe it! Our first date, ruined by our _other_ lives." She cried teareing up.

"Hey now," Jack said caressing her, "If it wasn't for our _other _lives, I would never have met you. Besides, as soon as you get back from this, we go see a movie and get dinner!.And not even Batman will be able to stop us."

"You mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Jack! I'll get ready to go."

"I await your return." Jack said grinning as he left.

**SO? How was it? Hope it was worth the wait! I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE IT WONT TAKE THIS LONG AGAIN! I really appreciate all the views and reviews! Please let me know if you have any idea's as to a way to make the story better! I will hopefully be starting a new Star Wars fic in a day or so, so watch for that! I also will update The Battle For Unova! in a day or so, and I would REALLY apriciate it if you gusy would check that out! New chapter for this fic will be up by next weekend. Until then…..  
LATER FICCERS!**


	9. My Apologies

Alright. You all probly want to know why the heck I eh haven't updated. It's not cause I'm lazy or forgot, I actually have SEVERAL chapters awaiting upload, its because I can't upload. Ya see, I live in Jordan, a country right next to Palestine. And just a few days ago, me and my family moved. The problem is that the Internet people here friggin SUCK, so I don't know when I can upload again. I actually at a McDonalds using their Internet. So DON'T WORRY I HAVN'T ABANDONED THESE STORIES!I WILL BE BACK! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME! Until then!

LATER FICCERS!


	10. Betrayal

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? See next chapter for my big reentrance rant. Here's the chapter! But first the disclaimer. (yay…..BE HAPPY)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice. If I did, I wouldn't come after kids WHO ARE JUST WRITTIG FANFICTION AND AREN'T TRYING TO DO ANYTHING WRONG! LEAVE US ALONE! Sorry…I'm just pissed that the Thunder lost to the DAMN GRIZZLIES! sorry….**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Neither Wonder Woman, nor Wonder Girl was very excited about this mission. They both had reasons for disliking the mission, but they both hated this. They were currently flying to the camp and hoping that the Argo II wouldn't try to blow them out of the sky. The campers had become very paranoid ever since the, ah, incident at Zeus's Fist. Jason had recovered, but the campers that had attacked Miss Martian were still getting over the dents that Superboy had put in their chests'. Let's just say that those campers had no desire to tick off the Boy of Steel EVER AGAIN.

The two superheroines were just approaching the camp when they heard a loud voice.

"Attention Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl, if you are approaching with malicious intent, prepare to be fired upon! Otherwise, raise your hands and fly down slowly." Jason's voice could be heard.

"We have no malicious intent! We simply wish to talk." Wonder Woman replied. They flew down slowly to the Big House. Despite what Wonder Woman had said, there were several armed campers. Percy was among them and he removed his helmet and walked up to them. He smiled at Wonder Woman as she approached. He couldn't help but be happy to see her. She was one of the reasons he had escaped from the Underworld, and she helped take the Doors of Death. He was deeply in debt to her.

"It's good to see you Percy." Diana smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"The feeling is mutual, but you have some explaining to do." Percy replied with his smile melting off his face at the memory.

"I just hope we can get this over with quickly." Cassie mumbled.

"Let's discuss this, shall we?" Wonder Woman asked.

The three of them walked into the Big House leaving the rest of the campers to wonder what would happen. The hero and superheroines sat down to try to figure out what happened.

"So, why exactly were there a team of Leaguers in my camp?" Percy asked bluntly.

"Batman was concerned about the Argo II's movement, as well as the appearance and subsequent destruction of monsters." Wonder Woman replied.

"Well then, why didn't you TELL them about us? Your little, "advance team" almost killed Jason and several others!" Percy shouted.

"If I had know this would have happened, do you think I would have signed off on it?" Wonder Woman growled back.

"I don't know would you have?"

"Hey, let's everybody just calm down."

"Why should I?" Diana barked , "You badly wounded our team when they got there even when you knew they were friends of mine!"

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what they were planning!"

"Not to mention you threatened to set Miss Martian, ON FIRE!"

"It was the only way to get Green Lantern to stop, and you know I wouldn't have!"

"I don't know, would you have?"

Percy got up with his sword drawn, glaring at Wonder Woman.

"You dare to raise your sword against an Amazon?" Wonder Woman asked incredulously.

"I defeated them before, I can do it again."

Sparks flew between the two and it looked as if they were going to get into it.

"STOP!"

The two turned to see Wonder Girl glaring at them.

"What are you two DOING? We are ON THE SAME TEAM!"

"But…."

"NO BUTS! We both fight to stop evil! So we had a little misunderstanding, that doesn't mean we go to WAR over it! We are BETTER THAN THAT! RIGHT?"

The two were a little stunned by the outburst from Cassie, but they both knew she was right.

"I-Diana-I *sigh* you're right Wonder girl. This is all just a big miss under.."

WHIZZ!

"AH!" Wonder Girl screamed. An arrow had flow through the Big House window and struck Cassie in the stomach.

"CASSIE!" Wonder Woman screamed as she caught her in mid-air. She then turned to Percy with fire in her eyes.

"We'll be back boy, and if she dies because of this, you can be sure that Green Lantern will be coming for your head." She growled as she flew through the ceiling leaving Percy utterly shocked.

He walked outside to see the campers all staring at him. Then he remembered the arrow, and his eyes darkened.

"Someone out here fired that arrow, who was it!" Percy yelled.

Silence. Then a camper walked forward. And she held a crossbow. And she was also wearing a Yankees baseball cap.

_At the Watchtower Medical Center…._

Both the magicians were out on assignments, so they had to try to heal her old fashion way. Batman's genius tech helped, but things still looked grim. The arrow had punctured a lung, and she had lost a large amount of blood. Green Lantern had been called back to the Watchtower; he was the only superhero with the correct blood type for the transfusion. Even still, it took a lot of careful work from Martian Manhunter and the Bat to insure her survival. Jack and Wonder Woman were sitting outside the whole time, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a batarang.

"We were successful." Batman said as he exited the operating room.

"Thank god!" Jack exclaimed getting up. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a short time. She needs rest."

Jack walked in to see her lying on the bed looking very drained of energy. She smiled at him as he entered.

"Hi Jack."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" He said running to her bedside and hugging her tightly. "Those demigods will pay for this."

"No."

"W-what? What do you mean no? They tried to kill you!" Jack asked incredulously.

"No, I saw Jackson's face. He was as shocked as we were."

"So…..you think someone else tried to kill you? But why?"

"I-I I don't know….I'm sorry." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"Whoa whoa! You've got nothing to be sorry about!" Jack reassured holding her close.

"Its just, I was so scared…..I thought I would never see you again…"

"Hey, its aright! Nothing to worry about! I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

The two stayed hugging until she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Realizing this, he laid her down gently and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

_Unknown Location… (well, I know __J __)_

"Well done my servant, well done." The anonymous voice boomed.

"I don't need any congratulations from you." Piper spat.

"Careful, one wrong move, and Jason doesn't move again."

"Yes, _sir_."

"There! That's not so hard is it? Now leave!"

Piper didn't need to be told twice. She left, still ashamed of what she had done, but she rationalized that if she didn't, Jason would die. She sighed and continued walking.

Once she was gone, two other figures appeared.

"Is she really necessary?" One of them asked.

"All parts of my plan are necessary. Soon though, my plans will come to fruition! Then all the world, will DIE!"

The mysterious maniac laughed into the night and his henchman joined him.

**SOOO? How was it? AH! its good to be back! This was written before the internet went out to the NEXT chapter will be my OFFICIAL RE-ENTRY. Anyways, that's the chapter! And as such it's time for another competition! If anyone can guess who my main villain is, then they will decide the fate of an import plot point in the story! There are two catches though. First, this contest's answers must be submitted in PM form, so that I can reply to you. This is mostly because I want the reward to stay a secret until it comes into play. Second, and this one's the kicker, only ONE guess per reader! AND I MEAN IT! But I will give you a hint, this villain is only in one episode of Young Justice. So with that I bid you adue! Oh, one last thing, if ya'll could do me a favor and check out some of my other fics, I'd really appreciate it! None of them are anywhere NEAR as poular as this one, and this isn't even my favorite! But enough of my whining. Until next time…..**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	11. Sneak Peak Time!

**HEY YO EVERYBODY!WASSUP? IM BACK BABY! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLES KNIGHTOFTHEWIND15 IS BACK AND REDEAY TO RUMBLE! The Internet people FINNAALY showed the heck up and now it's time for some epic FANFICTION AWESOMENESS! And guess what? I have a special treat for y'all for bearing with me! This chapter isn't just any chapter, oh no, this is a special sneak peak at three upcoming stories following the end of The Battle For Unova! And the best part is, you guys get to pick which one I write first! But first the disclaimer.**

**I don't own DC or Percy Jackson. End of story.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FICC!**

Preview for…

Changing Of the Guard:

The Death of Superman

It seemed like just a routine robbery by a super criminal. Nothing special, just an average day in Metropolis. Superman had been on monitor duty at the Watchtower, and was now flying to the scene. Superboy was also on his way, but that was just as a precaution. The criminal had been identified as Deathstroke, and as such was too much for local law enforcement to handle. Wasn't anything Superman couldn't handle though.

Or so it appeared.

The Man of Steel was had arrived just in time to see Deathstroke escaping from Star Labs with a briefcase full of important info that could be dangerous if in the wrong hands. He flew in front of Deathstoke, forcing him to stop. He then spoke to the wanted criminal.

"Listen Deathstroke, we both know how this is going to end. With you behind bars and that briefcase back in Star Labs. So why don't you save yourself some energy and just give me the briefcase before this gets messy?"

Deathstroke just laughed, as Superman expected. He always offered the peaceful way out, but so far no one had taken advantage of his generosity. Deathstroke instead replied,

"No thanks Superman; I've got an ace in the hole."

"Oh really, let me guess, a shard of kryptonite?" Superman wearily asked.

"Not exactly, more like a kryptonite bullet." Deathstroke replied coldly pulling out a new assault pistol and firing at the Kryptonian. "Just a little, ah, parting gift from Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage. They send their greetings!"

At first, Superman didn't even register what had just happened. Then he looked down at his chest, and it became all too clear what happened. A bullet had pierced his heart, and he felt himself fading quickly.

"NOOOOO!" a voice yelled from behind the assassin.

Superboy came flying at Deathstroke, and sent him flying into a concrete wall with an ultra-powerful punch now fueled by rage. The murderer collapsed and did not get up. Superboy then ran to Superman's side, resisting the urge to pummel Slade into oblivion.

"C-Conner? *cough* Is that you?" Superman asked weakly.

"Y-yes, its me." Conner replied, "Don't worry Clark, I'll get you to a hospital, you'll be fine in no time."

"N-no *cough* *cough* *cough*it's no use, none of their equipment will be able to work on my skin."

"T-then I'll get you to the Watchtower! They'll have the stuff to heal you!"

"Conner." Superman said as firmly as he could. "There's *cough* *cough* there's nothing you or anyone else can do. I already feel myself go-*cough* going."

"NO! You can't go!" Superboy pleaded his eye's tearing up. "The world, heck the UNIVERSE NEEDS YOU!"

Clark smiled his last smile. "That's where you're wrong. The world does need Superman, but it doesn't need Clark Kent."

"But, Clark Kent IS Superman! If you're gone, then who will be Superman?" Conner asked, unable to hold back tears.

Clark chuckeled. "Six years ago, I didn't know." He put his hand on Conner's shoulders. "But now I do. That's why I'm okay with passing on. I know that the universe will still have Superman, even though I won't be around."

"I-I-I can't be Superman!"

Superman tightened his grip on Conner's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Conner."

"Yes Clark?"

"You have to promise me that the world will still have Superman, even though they won't have Clark Kent. Promise me."

"I-I… I promise." Conner replied tears now flowing freely.

"Good."

Superman relaxed and prepare to leave, but he had one last thing to ask.

"One last thing?" Clark said weakly.

"A-anything."

"Would you tell Lois who I was? And…that I love her?"

"Sure thing."

He relaxed again.

"Goodbye and thank you Conner. Or should I say, Superman."

And with those final words, Clark Kent, Kon-El, Superman, the greatest being to ever exist…..

Died.

**Wow…..that was more of a downer than I thought it would be! ****L ****Here's the next preview!**

Dragons VS Romans

This, is Burk. This village has never been invaded or conquered since its construction. Then again we seem to be the only ones out here so its not that big of an accomplishment. That all changed when the Romans showed up.

It all started when a battered boat landed on our Island. They said they were the Britons and were fleeing from an unstoppable conquer named Julius Ceasar and told us to get ready to flee or die. Sadly they died of hunger several minutes later. Leaving us to decipher what they had said and figure out what to do.

We all met in the great hall to discuss the situation.

"I don't see what we've got to worry about!" Gobber began, "We have the dragons on our side, and there aren't many people besides us who have even seen them!"

"You may be right Gobber, but that doesn't mean we should take these invaders for granted." My dad replied stoically.

"My dad's right, it's possible they will have seen dragons by the time they arrive, and may create a strategy against them." I added.

"I say we should send someone riding a dragon out to scout the incoming invaders, and learn more about this, Julius Ceasar." I finished.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Gobber agreed. "But who'll go?"

"Me and Stormfly would like to vouluteer." Astrid announced.

"Whoa, wait a second," I responded, "this is going to be extremely dangerous, and may result in the spy's capture or even death! Are you sure about this."

Astrid just laughed. "I'm a Viking! It's an occupational hazard!"

"Then its decided." Stoic informed. "Astrid and Stormfly will learn as much as the can about this new enemy before they arrive."

_THE ATLANTIC, FIVE DAYS OUT FROM BURK…._

Julius Gaius Caesar had made a decision. No matter what anyone told him, he would not return to Rome until he had conquered all who stood before him. He had turned Germany, Gaul, Spain, and Briton to ash, and now had his sights set on a small island off the Briton's coast. It seemed like a trivial conquest at most.

Until they met the Dragons.

They had been laying waste to a small island on the path to Burk, when about twenty of them attacked. They were ferocious, breathed fire, and had incredibly strong armor. It had taken a whole legion to take them down, and they also destroyed several of Julius's ships. They had spent a week rebuilding after the assault, and Julius spent the time analyzing the dragons they had killed. He understood that this conquest of Burk would not be easy, especially after learning that the islanders had trained the beasts and they could be used for combat.

That would not stop Caesar though. He had come too far to turn tail and run from a few oversized lizards. No, he would spend the rest of the voyage learning everything he could about the dragons and how to kill them.

ALL of them.

**So waddaya think of that? A little How To Train Your Dragon action eh? This next one will explain why my OC is the third GL and not Guy Gardner. SPOILER ALERT, I don't like Guy Gardner very much, so, yeah…**

_In a Galaxy not so far away….._

Guy had be aksed by the Corps to respond to a distress signal sent out from a starship called the _Sundered Heart,_ but they had no details on who they were up against. Guy could've cared less, if it meant he got to beat bad guys up, he couldn't care less who it was.

He arrived to see the ship mostly intact with no other vessels in the area.

'Strange,' he thought, 'but whatever, let's just see what this is all about, shall we?'

He blasted his way aboard, then sealed the hole. It was dark inside, and it looked deserted.

"Hello!" He called, "Anyone here?"

Then he heard it.

_h'ooooober,h'ooooober_

Distinct heavy berthing.

He turned around, ring at the ready to see a tall man in all black armor. He had a what looked like a control pad on his chest, and a very strange helmet.

He spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Guy Gardner, Green Lantern Corps. From Earth." He replied still wary, "You supposed to be some dark robot guy?"

"INSOLENT FOOL!" He snarled igniting his red saber. "You would do well to respect me, I could kill you in an instant!"

"I don't think so pal." Guy replied forming a green lightsaber.

"Prepare to die, Lantern!"

And with that Vader charged and unleashed a volley of blows that Guy could not withstand. His saber shattered and he was thrown to the floor. Vader extended his hand and Guy felt as if a hand had grabbed his throat and picked him up.

"You are from Earth, you said? As a recall, Earth is not part of the Galactic Empire." Vader said as he choked Guy. "I shall remedy this situation presetly."

"Give it *gasp* your best *gasp* shot!"

"Oh, I intend to. And rest assured, the whole planet will pay for your incompetence."

Vader closed his fist..

**Waddaya think? Which one of these do you guys like best? Tell me in the comments or PM me, and I'll have the results by next week or so! Until then…..**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	12. Reaction

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Here we are again! Ready for another chapter! Again, thanks for stickin with me through my internet loss, sure means a lot to me! Anyways, lets go! But first, yeah you know what's coming.**

**I do not own DC or Percy Jackson. If I did, we would have YJ AND Teen Titans back instead of that "Teen Titans GO!" crap. And it is a load of poorly drawn anime crap.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Percy really didn't know how to respond. Annabeth had always been the one to enforce the rules and catch people breaking them. She never had actually done the breaking. But she had done something really bad, and had also possibly started a war with the Justice League. Percy wasn't quite sure what to do.

Chiron was off on business to Olympus, and so Percy was essentially in charge. He was certainly the most powerful camper and everyone looked up to him for leadership, now more than ever. But the son of the sea god was at a complete loss for what to do. Until a decision could be reached, she had been locked up in New Rome's jail. Now, the Council of Half-Bloods met to discuss what would be done.

The Council had been formed as a result of Chiron's growing absence and the new combined camps. It had twelve seats, mimicking the Olympian Council, and was only used for serious emergencies. The relative quickness of the earlier events had caused them to meet at the Big House instead of the Council chambers, but now ,facing the possibility of a trial, they had decided to meet in the council room.

Annabeth had designed it, and it was modeled after the hall on Olympus. The seats were in a U shape with Percy's seat at the head, and Jason and Annabeth on his right and left. The others on Percy's right were: Nico(when he was around) Leo, Frank, Travis or Conner, and Chiron (when he was there, which wasn't that often, but they felt it necessary to keep a seat open) On his left were: Thalia(whever she decided to show up) Clarisse, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. Currently, all were present except for Chiron, and of course Annabeth.

Jason spoke first.

"It is clear that a trial is necessary," Jason said while glancing at Percy, "Do I suggest we bring a Justice League member here to proceed over the event."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Clarisse asked incredulously. "Bring our enemy into our camp so they can analyze it? Why don't you just ask them to survey the place!"

"Jason's right." Reyna spoke up, "They were the victims here, and they should have a representative."

Clarisse muttered some more but didn't say anything aloud.

"So the question is, who to request." Percy said glumly

"I would suggest Batman, Superman, or Nightwing." Reyna offered.

"Are you suggesting we bring in FREAKING SUPERMAN? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Clarisse bellowed.

"They would know the most about the judicial system." Leo agreed.

"And the most likely to be impartial." Jason concurred.

"But how do we contact them?" Hazel asked.

"We don't need to." Nico said darkly.

At that moment everyone saw why. A man walked out from the shadows, dressed in a cape and cowl that struck fear into the hearts of every criminal on the planet. And some not even on our planet. The man who was as close to being superhuman as humanly possible.

The Batman.

_Elsewhere….._

Travis walked into the warehouse where his new boss was hold up. Everyone would've called him a traitor, a turncoat, a villain. But he didn't care. He was tired of being the outcast. Tired of being the thief in cabin twelve, and nothing more. He was ready to make his mark. And this seemed like the best way to do it.

Sure, at first he had though that this was a liitle low, even for him, but he was prepared to do anything to be rid of Percy Jackson. He hated Jackson. Hated his powers. Hated his success. Hated his hot girlfriend too. Hated everything about him. So when this opportunity turned up, Travis took it.

Now he was reporting to his boss on the recent events. After waiting for Leo to change his pants as a result of wetting himself at Batman's appearance, they had decided on a date for the trial, and that Batman would be the League's representive.

"Well my boy, how goes things?" His employer asked.

Travis proceeded to relay all that had happened at the council while his boss listened and analyzed.

"Well, this is bad."

"Its not that bad, If Annabeth dies, Percy might go on a rampage, with the right push."

All the sudden, his boss exploded, "YOU IMBISILE! You and I both know no one is going to die at this trial, and they will all come out happy! After they've kissed and made up, we'll be right back where we started! We need them in conflict so we can get them all at once! Otherwise we have no chance!"

"So what do we do then."

His boss pulled a black object from his pocket and tossed it to Travis.

"It's very simple, you are going to use that to kill Annabeth Chase, and that should get things popping again."

Travis looked more closely at the object, and grinned.

"A batarang, so simple."

**Well, wadda think? I must say, I wasn't too excited about writing this chapter, but I like how it turned out! Anyways, guess what gus, I FINALLY got a Twitter! YAY! My account is WindKnight15, and I'll be posting random crap, as well as stuff about my writing! Feel free to check it out yo! Until next time….**

**LATER FICCERS!**


End file.
